


Unnoticed Cameras

by The_InkStained_Lady



Category: Death Note
Genre: Cameras, Gen, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Shinigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_InkStained_Lady/pseuds/The_InkStained_Lady
Summary: Light does not notice the cameras during episode 8.





	Unnoticed Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story being published ever, and I'm new to ao3 as a writer, so don't judge too severely! This work has not been beta-ed, so feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't consent to nor condone the accessing of my work outside the AO3 offical site nor the monetization of it.

Bouncing his apple that he grabbed from the kitchen table's fruit basket, Light is distracted and doesn't notice the change in the angle of his doorknob, a sure sign of someone entering his room and would indicate the recent additions to his neat and tidy room. Cameras.

He sits down, pulling up the global news from his laptop. He proceeds to writes multiple names into the Death Note.

Aizawa: "What's is it that he's writing in? A diary?"

Watari changes the camera angle shown on computer monitors on the request of L, and it is shown that Yagami Light is writing a series of names, using the article of criminals as a reference.

L: "Cross-reference those names to those that die of a heart attack. There would be a high percentage of Light-kun being Kira if they indeed die soon."

'Oh no...' Yagami Soichiro jaw-drops after one of the Taskforce confirms that the names match with extremely recent Kira killings that were completely unannounced to the public.

"Well, there's now a 99.8% chance your son is Kira"

Ryuk chuckles. Light groans, "what got you laughing?"

Matsuda: "Who is he talking to?"

Mogi: "His phone is off, and his computer is only showing the news, so how would he be talking to someone else?"

**"Hyuk hyuk... There're cameras in here."**

"What!" Panicked, Light quickly looks around his room attempting to deduce where someone would hide the cameras.

**"I'm honestly surprised that your genius self didn't already figure that out... And they were watching you this whole time! Hyuk. This is gonna be so entertaining Light-kun!" "There's also wiretaps too! Hyuk. A total of 64 cameras, they sure suspect you already. Hyuk hyuk"**

"How do you know that?"

**"I was bored, so I looked. Will you give me that apple now?"**


End file.
